


Sorveteria

by HIghBuddyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Primeiro Beijo, referência a homofobia, referência a pai abusivo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIghBuddyy/pseuds/HIghBuddyy
Summary: Hinata nunca tinha sentido tanto carinho por alguém.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eu postei essa fanfic há um ano mais ou menos, em outro site, mas excluí minha conta lá. Como gosto muito dela, resolvi postar aqui. É bem boba, mas sei lá... É fofa?

As pequenas mãos de Hinata envolveram as patas de urso de Aone, apertando-as com carinho enquanto sorria ternamente. Por conta da grande diferença de altura, Shouyou era obrigado a inclinar a cabeça para cima se quisesse olhá-lo nos olhos. O jovem atacante da Karasuno sentia grande admiração pelo enorme Takanobu: ele era imponente e assustador, mas suas ações eram marcadas por surpreendente gentileza. O pequeno corvo sentia-se seguro e confortável perto do gigante.

O enorme defensor sorriu-lhe, inclinando-se sutilmente em uma educada reverência. O respeito que tinha por Shouyou era no mínimo curioso — normalmente, esperariam uma personalidade opressora de alguém tão alto, sério e imponente, em especial no trato de alguém tão pequeno e agitado quanto ele próprio era. O gigante estava acostumado a ser lido como uma pessoa a ser temida, jamais como o jovem gentil e incapaz de ferir uma mosca que realmente era. Hinata fora um dos poucos que, mesmo após um primeiro momento de pavor, percebera a personalidade suave de Takanobu.

“Vamos?” Hinata perguntou, tentando não deixar a timidez sufocar sua animação. Aone concordou, inclinando um pouco a cabeça, sem nada dizer. A pedido do mais moço, haviam combinado de se encontrar em um ponto de ônibus um tanto distante da cidade, para que pudessem conversar.

Era a primeira vez que saíam juntos: por insistência de Shouyou, haviam tirado um dos sábados livres do mês para ir à cidade tomar sorvete. Estava longe de ser um grande programa, mas o gigante da Dateko se animara bastante diante do convite — afinal, era um encontro e Hinata fizera questão de deixar aquilo bem claro. O jovem jogador mal acreditara no uso daquela palavra para definir a saída dos dois, tendo passado a semana inteira em devaneios sobre o fatídico dia.

Aone enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco. Agora que caminhava ao lado do pequeno atacante, ouvindo-o falar sobre os mais diversos assuntos, pensava em sua sorte: até um mês atrás, sequer cogitaria a chance daquilo acontecer. Sentia-se alegre e leve enquanto andava devagar o bastante para não atropelar Hinata, observando-o com carinho no olhar. Shouyou também olhava-o com frequência, para certificar-se de que prestava atenção no que dizia e sentia que dificilmente conseguiria manter qualquer gravidade diante daquele jeito alegre e ensolarado do pequeno atacante que, mesmo naquela fria tarde de outono, não parecia se cansar.

Fazia menos de três meses desde que haviam começado a conversar com frequência. Tudo se dera com uma mensagem que, em um ato de coragem, conseguira enviar ao mais moço. Perguntou-lhe sobre a primeira coisa que viera a cabeça, recebendo uma resposta extremamente positiva: pelo jeito, os dois gostavam de videogames de ação. Em uma semana, já se falavam quase todos os dias e assim foi por diversos dias, até que, naquilo que apenas poderia ser chamado de loucura, admitiu os sentimentos vergonhosos que cultivava pelo amigo. Não imaginava que o resultado daquilo tudo terminaria ali, com os dois realmente saindo juntos.

Hinata contava-lhe sobre seu time, em especial sobre os veteranos que haviam se formado na última primavera. Aone recordava-se do rosto de cada um deles: eram adversários memoráveis. Asahi Azumane, o talentoso ex-atacante da Karasuno, não fora para a faculdade — estava trabalhando com a administração das terras de sua família e jogando profissionalmente. Tal informação alegrou a Takanobu, que muito admirava o jogador e gostaria de poder encará-lo novamente no futuro. Daichi passara para uma faculdade em Tóquio e Sugawara cursava o ensino superior na cidade, para que pudesse ficar perto da família. Ennoshita tomara o lugar de capitão, Nishinoya continuava sendo um líbero incomparável e Tanaka se tornara um ás assustador.

Naquele momento, Takanobu interrompeu-o: "ás"? Shouyou riu-se da pergunta e deu de ombros, parecendo ver aquilo como uma velha piada. "Eu continuo sendo a melhor isca!”, ele exclamou, dando um pequeno salto. A expressão sempre pesada de Aone suavizou-se e ele abriu um sorriso sincero. O costume do garoto de sempre buscar o lado positivo das coisas agradava demais o gigante jogador, que via naquela atitude otimista uma luz que só Hinata tinha.

"Ei, vamos sentar aqui!” O pequeno corvo correu para o meio de uma praça, sentando-se em um banco de madeira. As crianças que lá estavam pararam por alguns segundos para observar Takanobu, cochichando sobre sua altura e olhar intimidador. Ele tentou ignorar as risadas como sempre fazia, indo descansar ao lado de Shouyou.

Naquele momento, fez-se silêncio. Aone percebeu que Hinata encarava-o com o canto do olhar, esperando alguma ação vinda dele. O gigante jogador tinha impressão de que de que pensavam no mesmo: até onde iriam com aquilo? Então, outras perguntas atingiram-lhe a consciência. Teria Shouyou feito aquela proposta para brincar com os sentimentos do amigo? Ou será que ele sequer acreditara na confissão, esperando o momento em que toda a piada fosse desfeita? E se estivesse fazendo aquilo somente para agradá-lo? Takanobu temia não sanar suas dúvidas, mas também sentia medo das respostas que poderia receber.

“Aone…” O mais moço enfim tomou coragem para falar, interrompendo a tensão que começara a se instaurar entre os dois. Ele sorria, mesmo que seu corpo claramente apresentasse tensão e nervosismo. “Eu posso segurar sua mão?”

O pedido pegou Takanobu de surpresa. Ele piscou algumas vezes, meio sem jeito, sentindo o coração bater mais forte ao enfim processar o que lhe fora dito. Seu estômago revirou-se e teve medo daquela sensação de rubor que subiu por seu pescoço. Se aquela fosse uma brincadeira, certamente seria das mais cruéis: a cada instante, apaixonava-se mais por aquele garoto, tanto que começava a temer a imensidão de seus sentimentos. Por isso mesmo, deixou-se levar pelo momento, estendendo a mão esquerda para Hinata, que a segurou, entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele e soltou um sonoro “wow!”

“Sua mão parece ainda maior quando segura a minha!” Ele disse, abrindo um enorme sorriso. Seus pequenos dedos apertaram os de Aone, como se testassem a diferença de tamanho. Sentia como se segurasse as patas de um enorme e calmo urso. E então, olhando para os próprios pés com um ar tristonho, disse com a voz baixa: “Se você se sentir desconfortável ou alguém olhar de cara feia, eu juro que te solto.”

O jovem gigante divertiu-se com o absurdo daquela ideia: não era capaz de se imaginar sentindo desconforto perto de Hinata. Fora difícil segredar-lhe sobre seus sentimentos e a homossexualidade que carregava como um fardo em suas costas, mas não se arrependera após fazê-lo. Ao esperar hostilidade, recebera apenas carinho e compreensão. Já tinha conhecimento da pureza de coração de Shouyou, mas se apaixonara ainda mais ao ver o quão bom o garoto podia ser — tinha um jeito sincero, alegre e livre de preconceitos. Via Aone como uma pessoa em todas suas qualidades e defeitos, não como um maldito homossexual a ser evitado e maltratado. A presença do garoto era o que mais desejava naquele momento.

Passaram alguns segundos a mais em silêncio, apenas aproveitando o momento. Fazia frio, portanto a proximidade era extremamente bem vinda. Aone gostaria de abraçar Hinata, mas sentia que talvez não devesse fazê-lo em público, mesmo que há muito tempo houvesse prometido nunca mais se conter por medo de sofrer qualquer tipo de preconceito. Mesmo assim, preferiu não fazer nada, sabendo que não precisava expôr Shouyou por conta de suas convicções. Deixaria que todas as iniciativas fossem tomadas por ele, descobrindo assim até onde poderia ir.

A temperatura pareceu baixar quando sol escondeu-se por trás de uma massa de nuvens. Ambos os garotos olharam para o alto, observando a sombra que se formara. Talvez fosse chover, comentou Hinata, que parecia incapaz de manter-se quieto por muito tempo. Por mais absurdo que soasse, muito agradava ao mais velho o fato de Shouyou não parar de falar: não precisava pronunciar-se demais para que a conversa mantivesse um clima agradável, sabendo que ele sempre teria algo a dizer, mesmo que fosse alguma bobeira infantil.

Foram interrompidos por uma bola que, sem muito força, voou na direção de Hinata, acertando-lhe o peito. As crianças gritaram, correndo para todos os lados, escondendo-se da dupla que, com bom humor, sorriu. Shouyou chamou o menino mais próximo, jogando a bola para o alto e acertando-a com um tapa, para lançá-la na direção do pequeno garoto, que a alcançou no ar após um curto salto. Ele agradeceu e saiu correndo, sendo seguindo pelos quatro amigos que ali estavam. O jovem jogador voltou a sentar-se, virando-se para Aone e abrindo um largo sorriso.

Lentamente e de maneira até mesmo cômica, o garoto estendeu a mão para Takanobu, esperando que ele a pegasse novamente. Havia um certo nervosismo em seus movimentos, como se ele não tivesse certeza de que deveria fazer aquilo novamente. O gigante foi carinhoso, novamente envolvendo seus dedos com os próprios em um aperto seguro e gentil. Os dois timidamente fitaram o chão, Shouyou encolhendo os ombros, Aone baixando levemente sua cabeça. Sem as crianças por perto e com Hinata calado, tudo parecia estranhamente silencioso.

O pequeno atacante repentinamente ergueu o rosto, encarando Takanobu com um olhar curioso. Ele demorou alguns segundos até dizer alguma coisa, como se organizasse os pensamentos em sua cabeça antes de se pronunciar, procurando as palavras mais apropriadas. O mais velho esperou pacientemente, enquanto sentia o calor da mãe de Hinata contra a sua, cada vez mais consciente daquele contato.

“Você já namorou um garoto, Aone?” A pergunta pegou Takanobu com a guarda baixa, causando-lhe certo incômodo. Franziu o cenho, sendo tomado por uma sensação desagradável de melancolia ao reviver memórias que preferia deixar adormecidas no fundo de sua mente. Hinata percebeu a tensão e logo abriu a boca para desculpar-se, parecendo genuinamente culpado e assustado. O gigante apenas balançou a cabeça diante dos pedidos de perdão do garoto, que não relaxou até ouvir a voz grave e poderosa de Aone pronunciar-se.

“Ele tinha dezenove e eu tinha treze anos.” Ele disse simplesmente, sem dar mais detalhes. Hinata murmurou um wow, sem saber muito bem como reagir. Aquilo era o mais próximo de uma história que havia conseguido tirar de Takanobu e gostaria de saber mais, mesmo temendo uma reação negativa por parte do amigo. Aquela memória não parecia agradá-lo muito.

Ao perceber o olhar curioso de Shouyou sobre si, o jovem gigante remexeu-se no banco, largando a mão do garoto por alguns instantes para se ajustar, como se o incômodo tivesse lhe atingido o físico. Logo voltou a segurar aqueles dedos que entre os seus pareciam tão pequeninos, acariciando-os um por um com o polegar. Tal ato fez com que o pequeno atacante corasse, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do pavor por ter posto Aone em uma situação desconfortável. Takanobu se sentia cada vez mais confiante de que talvez Hinata não estivesse fazendo aquilo por pena ou compaixão, já tendo descartado a possibilidade de ser tudo uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

“E…?” Os olhos arregalados de Shouyou provocaram um sorriso divertido em Aone. O garoto começou a gesticular, gaguejando um pouco enquanto falava: “Quero dizer, hmm, bem… Por que vocês não namoram mais? O que aconteceu? Isso é… Se, se você não se incomodar em responder!” Ele parecia realmente preocupado em não ofender ou ferir o gigante, mas curioso demais para simplesmente deixar aquele assunto de lado.

Os dois se entreolharam, ambos extremamente nervosos. Aquela fora realmente uma péssima pergunta, mesmo que as intenções do mais moço fossem das mais puras. Ele apenas queria saber mais sobre a pessoa com quem estava saindo, o que era completamente compreensível. Com aquilo em mente, Takanobu acalmou-se, usando a mão livre para massagear o cenho, tentando expulsar a tensão que se acumulara.

“Meu pai descobriu.” Disse, logo percebendo que aquilo não explicava sequer um terço de tudo que acontecera há cerca de quatro anos, deixando sua vida e seu emocional de pernas para o ar. Em poucos segundos, organizou seus pensamentos, sabendo que sua dificuldade em comunicar-se tornaria a história muito confusa se contada de uma vez. Respirando fundo, continuou, em tom infeliz: “Ele bateu em mim até que eu perdesse a consciência. No dia seguinte, pediu para que eu me matasse para não sujar o nome da família, porque ele seria preso se o fizesse ele mesmo.”

Antes que Hinata pudesse fazer qualquer outra pergunta, Takanobu voltou a falar, sentindo que precisava por fim fazer aquele desabafo:

“Isso durou quase um mês antes de ele ser preso. Minha mãe que chamou a polícia: mesmo concordando com meu pai, ela odeia violência, ainda mais dentro de casa. Preferia que eu fosse expulso. Meu namorado…” Neste momento, gaguejou por um instante, corrigindo-se com irritação na voz. “Ex-namorado. Meu ex-namorado sequer tentou me ajudar e eu nem fui atrás dele exigir explicações. Ele não se importava comigo, só queria…” e não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Shouyou parecia chocado e triste, tendo apertado com força a mão do gigante. Não se olhavam e aquele silêncio incômodo provocava um indício de desespero no estômago de Aone. Todos os pavores passados vieram-lhe à cabeça, trazendo junto aquele medo infundado de que o pequeno corvo dele sentisse nojo. Mesmo sabendo que aquele temor era completamente ilógico, a ansiedade vinda do trauma era mais forte que qualquer coerência.

Com um sussurro suave, Hinata quebrou o silêncio:

“Eu posso te abraçar? Tudo bem se você não…” e foi interrompido por enormes braços de urso envolvendo-o com cuidado e carinho. O contato durou pouco, ambos ainda se sentiam nervosos e envergonhados, mas foi o bastante para amenizar o crescente desespero que aflorava no coração do gentil gigante.

Ao se afastarem, Shouyou sorriu da melhor maneira que podia.

“Vamos comer sorvete!” Exclamou.

O caminho até a área comercial passou em considerável tranquilidade. Evitando tocar no assunto que parecera incomodar Aone, Hinata falava sobre tudo e nada: reclamava do segundo ano, que estava sendo terrivelmente chato e complicado, pedindo ajuda ao mais velho, que já passara por aquilo. Animava-se com a evolução de seu bloqueio e recebimento, soltando escandalosas onomatopéias de quando em quando. Como resposta, recebia comentários curtos, muitas vezes monosilábicos. Mesmo assim, não parecia desanimar, sorrindo para Takanobu com frequência.

Em diversos momentos, suas mãos quase se alcançavam, porém ambos recuavam no último instante, pensando se deveriam ou não se expôr tanto aos outros. O gigante em especial não se dava ao luxo de relaxar: ainda sentia medo da possibilidade de tudo ser apenas um ato de carinho de um amigo que não queria o decepcionar, podendo assim decepcionar-se de maneira dolorosa diante de uma recusa. Temia que qualquer deslize pudesse acabar com a possibilidade do garoto vir a gostar dele ou até mesmo de cultivar algum tipo de sentimento já existente.

Enquanto ainda andavam, começou a chover. As gotas começaram finas e fracas, provocando apenas uma incômoda sensação de frio e nada mais. Shouyou perguntou se deveriam correr, mas respondeu a próprio pergunta com um não, dizendo que um chuviscar como aquele não os mataria. Foi quando a chuva tornou-se consideravelmente forte que ele mudou de ideia, encarando Takanobu com leve apreensão. O gigante apenas tirou o próprio casaco, cobrindo o garoto com ele que, muito envergonhado, não conseguia tirar os olhos do chão. Em passos rápidos, chegaram até a pequena sorveteria antes que a real tempestade começasse.

Hinata mal conseguiu agradecer quando Aone abriu a porta para ele, deixando-o entrar primeiro e seguindo-o logo após.

“Parece que vamos ficar presos aqui por um tempo.” Ele comentou, meio sem jeito, devolvendo o casaco a Takanobu, que apenas deu de ombros, sem dizer nada. Com as trovoadas que escutavam, realmente seria loucura tentar sair dali antes que a tempestade passasse. Não eram os únicos com a mesma preocupação, uma vez que a sorveteria estava relativamente cheia.

Shouyou apressou-se para pedir seu sorvete — uma taça com três bolas de creme e caramelo, além de morangos e um pedaço de chocolate — pedindo exageradas desculpas ao perceber que havia passado a frente de Aone. O enorme amigo apenas bagunçou seu cabelo, imediatamente fazendo com que o garoto se acalmasse e montasse uma expressão exagerada de descontentamento, com o cenho franzido e os olhos voltados para o chão. Mas não conseguiu manter o olhar emburrado por muito tempo, fechando os olhos de tão grande o sorriso que abriu. Em silêncio, sentaram na mesa mais afastada entre todas, escondidos por um par de pilastras.

Após um tempo apenas comendo sorvete e escutando o burburinho do local, Takanobu ergueu o olhar, percebendo que Hinata encarava-o. Sua expressão era indecifrável, parecendo um tanto perturbada para a natureza alegre do garoto. Ele baixou o rosto no mesmo instante em que suas bochechas começaram a tomar um tom avermelhado.

“O que foi?” Aone perguntou.

“Eu nunca gostei de ninguém assim.” O garoto respondeu, com a boca cheia de sorvete e o rosto quase escondido dentro da taça. Ele gaguejava. “Quer dizer… Eu não costumo gostar de ninguém e já gostei só de outra pessoa, mas… Eu gosto mais de você.”

Takanobu chocou-se diante da afirmação e arregalou os olhos enquanto buscava uma resposta decente para aquilo. Naquele momento, seu coração foi à mil, tornando o simples ato de respirar algo extremamente complicado. Piscou rapidamente algumas vezes, coçando a cabeça para tentar amenizar o nervosismo e a vergonha. Hinata ainda olhava para o sorvete, parecendo que não sairia daquela posição tão cedo: suas mãos tremiam.

O gigante verificou o ambiente ao seu redor, percebendo que ninguém dava real atenção aos dois adolescente sentados no fundo da sorveteria, para então segurar uma das mãos de Hinata, acariciando-a. Seu toque causou uma reação engraçada ao garoto, que mais pareceu ter tomado um forte choque. Ele enfim levantou a cabeça, fitando Aone com um biquinho e olhos chorosos. Mais uma vez, o peito de Takanobu entrou em combustão e teve que respirar fundo para não colapsar pelo nervosismo. Em um repente de coragem, perguntou:

“Eu posso te beijar?”

Foi a vez de Shouyou arregalar os olhos e chocar-se. Ele demorou alguns instantes para se recompôr, logo balançando a cabeça com veemência enquanto engolia à seco. Aquilo não foi o bastante para Aone que, estendendo a mão livre para acariciar a face do garoto, esperou que ele verbalizasse sua resposta. Esta veio em um murmuro envergonhado: “Eu estava esperando isso há um tempo…”

Lentamente, Aone aproximou-se dele, encostando suas testas com carinho e observando seus olhos por um longo tempo. Talvez devesse se apressar, afinal, ninguém se sentia confortável com carinho público, por muitas vezes sendo considerada uma atitude de tom deselegante e desnecessário. Pensou então que, quanto mais rápido, menor seria a chance de serem flagrados, mas viu-se incapaz de deixar de admirar aqueles belos e expressivos olhos que o fitavam com um misto de nervosismo e carinho. Aproveitou para, com o polegar, traçar um caminho da bochecha de Hinata ao nariz, e do nariz até os lábios trêmulos do garoto, acariciando-os antes de, enfim, juntar os seus a eles.

Foi uma carícia leve, um suave roçar entre as peles que durou poucos segundos. Sentiu o mais moço respirar fundo e viu-o fechar os olhos antes de se aproximar novamente em mais um beijo, dessa vez um pouco menos contido. Mesmo assim, pararam por ali, sabendo que era um tanto quanto desrespeitoso manterem longos e íntimos contatos em público.

Ao se afastarem, Aone pôde ver o quão vermelho Hinata estava. Ele sorria largamente, como era de costume, e aquilo fez com que o coração do gigante saltasse por um instante. Era por motivos como aquele que o amava: sua face transbordava dos sentimentos que estavam em seu coração e sabia que, se quisesse um relacionamento sincero, sem dúvidas com ele o teria. Estava feliz por tudo, até então, ter dado certo. Quem sabe um dia viessem a namorar seriamente?

Depois daquele momento de fascínio e carinho, o garoto abriu a boca em uma exclamação, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam de maneira animada:

“Aone, depois precisamos fazer isso de novo!”

O gigante apenas balançou a cabeça de maneira afirmativa, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Não apenas precisava, como era o que mais desejava.


End file.
